Heroic Power
by Nicdragon8
Summary: Oscar Pine didn't know what to expect when he got on that train. All he knew was that the moment he got on, his life would change forever. And it turns out he got more than he bargain for when he learned one new word... SHAZAM!


I don't own RWBY or Shazam!

**Another Wizard?**

Oscar Pine did not expect his life to go this way.

Sure he always had dreams of becoming a hero by entering one of the Huntsman Academies but it was too late for him.

He never went to any training school or got any sort of training at all, ever since his parents passed away it has always been him and his aunt Casey. The two of them have lived on her farm for years and Oscar thought that he was going to spend the rest of his life there working as farm hand.

But now here he is on a train heading for Mistral to meet up with a Huntsmen that he never met before but knows his name due to the voice of a dead Headmaster of the huntsmen academy in Vale telling about the Huntsmen and then convincing him to leave his simple farm life.

Yeah…this was _not _how Oscar expected his life to go.

"So…does this huntsman know we're coming?" Oscar ask in a low whisper to the voice in his head.

'Yes and no." The voice of decease Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy said inside his head. "He knows to expect me, but he doesn't know who he expects to see.'

"What?"

'To put it simply he knows about my- our current arrangement. I gave him clear instructions years ago if anything were to happen to me.'

"And you just assume that he'll remember it."

'Yes I do, despite his personality this Huntsman is one of the very I've entrusted with my secrets.'

"If you say so."

Oscar spent the next few minutes looking out the window taking in the scenery outside with the landscape changing ever so often along the train route.

'Somethings not right.' Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Oscar ask.

'Look around and tell me what you see.'

Oscar did as he was told and look around the train cart.

To his surprise the cart was empty, all the passengers save for him that were sitting in their seats a few minutes ago were gone.

"W-where are the passengers?" Oscar said becoming a little spooked by the sudden disappearance of people.

'My thoughts exactly.'

Before any of them could say something, the train began to shake. At first it was just a little rumbling but then the train started to shake violently.

Oscar grab hold of his seat as the train appeared to be going faster than before.

Oscar tried to look out the window but couldn't at all the windows began to get covered in ice.

"What's going on?!" Oscar ask Ozpin as the train continue to shake violently.

'I don't know, but you must stay calm and hold on tight.' Ozpin said.

Soon the shaking stop as the train went still. Oscar didn't know what to do until he the sound of the train doors opening.

With the doors sliding open Oscar with no other choice walked out with his backpack.

To his surprise instead of walking into the middle of nowhere, Oscar now finds himself in a giant cavern like structure with lit torches all around, but even with the torches there was little visibility for the boy.

Despite the limited visibility there was still enough to show the figure standing in front of him.

Standing in front of Oscar is a middle age man who is clearly over six feet wearing a pair of glasses, a green scarf, a black suit jacket over a green shirt with a green button vest, along with dark green pants, black trouser shoes.

Seeing the man Oscar knew exactly who he was from his memories.

"Ozpin?" Oscar reeled back in shock "B-but how? I thought you were dead and that your body was destroyed at Beacon."

"I assure you Oscar I am dead, but that fact that I am standing here physically speaking to you is a mystery." Ozpin said opening and closing his hands getting a feel of having a body again.

"Okay well…where are we?" Oscar ask looking around before turning to Ozpin who had a curious look on him.

"I don't know…but this place…it exudes power." He said. "Power I have not felt in a long time."

"Well is there a way we can get out?" Oscar ask hopefully.

"I don't think so." Ozpin said looking back the train. "Whatever has brought us here has done it for a reason and until we find out what that reason is we aren't leaving here."

With that said the two began to walk through the corridor of the giant cave until they came upon a room.

The room appear to be a giant chamber with seven statues off on one side.

Taking a look, both the Headmaster and Farm hand saw a hideous sight as the statues before them had the appearance of demons.

Ozpin studies the statues in front of him, he knows Remnant is filled with nightmarish horrors, but the Grimm were nothing compare to the demon statues before him.

One statue stood tall with four arms, another that seem to be the most obese of them with a giant stomach, another statue had bat-like wings on its back, another statue had a seriously long tongue coming of out its mouth, another statue had over a dozen tentacles for arms, another one seems to be the most fierce of them and by far the biggest of the statues with giant muscles that easily surpasses that of an Alpha Benrigel and a face that was forever in the expression of complete and utter rage. And for the last statue…was by far the least threatening. The last statue was shorter than the rest standing only around five feet with no defining features that separated from the others than its size.

But other than the creepy appearance of the statues, Ozpin felt something else. What he felt from the statues was evil, pure evil.

Ozpin felt an evil so powerful that it sent chills down his spine, an evil that was possibly worst than the one he has fought against for centuries.

Both of them turn to the source of the voice to find at the end of the room where the only source of light was were seven thrones arrange to make a semi-circle and a giant yellow thunder bolt was carve into the wall behind and sitting on the center throne was an old man.

The old man had dark skin, a long beard with long hair that reach past his shoulders, wrinkles could clearly be seen on his hands and face, the old man wore a dull red robe with a big lightning bolt of his chest like the one above him and in his arms was a staff, but it wasn't one of those modern day staff used Huntsman or Huntresses or the one used by a certain blonde monkey.

The staff in his hands was one that Ozpin has not seen in years from a time that cannot be remember by anyone but him.

"Um…hi can you help us we're a bit lost." Oscar said as the old man got up from his throne.  
**"Oscar Pine." **The old man announces making Oscar stiffen while making Ozpin grip Oscar's shoulder.

Ozpin may not have had his primary weapon with him, but if the old man before them proves to be a threat, then he'll show him why he's was the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Who are you and how do you know Oscar's name?" Ozpin demanded as he move Oscar behind him.

"**You have no part in this old man."** The wizard said pointing at Ozpin.

"I believe the only old man here is you." Ozpin shot back. "And you did not answer my question."

"**Do not mock me!" **The wizard shouted tapping his staff to the ground unleashing a wave of electricity that sent Ozpin back but surprisingly not Oscar.

"Ozpin!" Oscar shouted as Ozpin fell to his side.

Rushing to him Oscar made sure he was okay.

"**You dare mock me Ozpin, a failure like has NO right to be here!" **The old man said. **"I only want the boy."**

"Why me a-and who are you?" Oscar repeated Ozpin question.

"**I am the last of the Council of Wizards, Keeper of the Rock of Eternity." **The Old man now revealing himself to be a wizard announce as Oscar help Ozpin up.

When Oscar heard the word wizard, he thought that the old man must be losing his mind, but to Ozpin a look of shock and realization came to him.

To Ozpin it all made sense, the staff, the robes, the feeling of powerful in the air. This 'Rock of Eternity' as the wizard called it is a place of immense magic and the wizard before them is its Keeper.

Tapping his staff, light particles came flowing out of the staff in a current of magic and created images that took on the form various human structures of ancient times.

"**The two of you are standing in the source of all magic. The Rock of Eternity. Seven thrones of Seven Wizards." **He said as the particles of light began to take on the form of a man. **"But long ago we chose a champion and we chose recklessly."**

The image showed the man firing a bolt of lightning at a human structure destroying it and unleashing seven demons that took on the forms of the stone statues from before.

"**He used his power for revenge and had unleashed the Seven Deadly Sins into the world."**

The demons then went as miniature light figures of people ran away in fear as the Sins killed them all.

"**Millions of lives were lost, entire civilizations erased from existence." **The wizard said ending the light show.

Ozpin was stunned by this, he had found ancient text depicting of powerful evils before, but none of them from the descriptions could match the scale of these Sevens monsters, the only beings he could think of that could cause this scale of death and destructions were the gods, but to think that there are other things capable of the same feat…it was truly a terrifying thought.

"**That is why I vowed to never pass on my magic until I find one truly good person." **The wizard said circling them. **"Strong in spirit, pure in heart."**

"**You Oscar Pine."** The wizard walked step closer to Oscar, Ozpin held the boy closer for protection.

"**You are all I have left, all the world has left."**

"Why not me?" Ozpin ask. "I am a more suitable candidate; I have years of experience in battling the forces of evil, Oscar has no part in this."

"**Just like he has no part in **_**your **_**war?"** The wizard angrily accused making Ozpin frown. **"I know of your history Ozpin, how you recklessly left your own power uncheck in your world."**

"I did not leave it uncheck."

"**You have!"** The wizard shouted slamming his staff down unleashing some lightning. **"Because of you Ozpin your power is now in the possession of those less worthy."**

"**And those very people are the cause of your downfall, your failure." **The wizard said to Ozpin's face.

"**There would've been a time where I would've chosen you to be my champion Ozpin, but that change the moment you chose to become a God's champion." **The wizard now stood face to face with Ozpin that both men could feel each other's breath. **"As I said my champion must be strong in spirit and pure of heart, both I see in you…but your past actions over the last centuries have made you unworthy to possess such power. I will not let a failure like you have such a thing."**

"**And the fact remains that you are dead Ozpin, your body destroyed by battle with only your soul remaining inside the boy."** The wizard said pointing at Oscar. **"The only reason why you stand before me is because of the magic of the Rock of Eternity has granted you a body only as long as the boy remains here."**

Oscar look at Ozpin in bewilderment, he had only known the man for only a few weeks and even in that time he barely knew his full history. He was able to see some parts of his past life as Headmaster Ozpin but those were only in mere fragments. But to hear that he's a god's champion was not something he would ever think the Headmaster would've been.

Ozpin remain calm about the whole thing; this was not the first time he had face such a person. He had been through this countless time in his past lives, but the fact remains that the wizard before him knew about his history

As for the wizard, he ignored Ozpin and went and stood in front of Oscar.

"**Oscar Pine, lay your hands on my staff."**

"I really don't want to." Oscar said a little disturb by the staff itself.

"**And say my name so that my power may flow through you."** The wizard said ignored Oscar. **"I open my heart to you and in so doing choose you to be my champion."**

"I-I don't think I can." Oscar said. "I mean this is all moving so fast I mean I-I'm just a farm hand."

"**My brothers and sisters were slain by the Seven Deadly Sins; their thrones lie empty!" **He shouted pointing to the thrones behind him.

"**My magic must be passed on, now speak my name!" **He shouted.

Oscar was feeling uncomfortable actually he wasn't uncomfortable he was just…he didn't know just overwhelm. with this, it was already bad enough that he had the spirit of one old man that has some connection towards magic living inside of him and now another old man related to magic was demanding him to touch his staff so that he gains his power.

Again…this was _not _how Oscar saw his life going.

Oscar took a moment to look at Ozpin silently asking him to help him right now.

But to his dismay Ozpin shook his head, seeing as the wizard would not budge to him in the slightest Ozpin had no choice but to stay out of it.

"But…I don't even know your name." Oscar said looking at the wizard again.

"**My name is…Shazam."** The Wizard told him.

"…Is that really your name? Shaza…"

"**SAY IT!"**

"Okay!" Oscar said straightening up.

Oscar grab the staff waiting for something to happen as the wizard now named Shazam which to him personally sounded ridiculous even Ozpin couldn't take that name seriously.

"So…do I just say Shazam?" Oscar and what happen next was something he was completely unprepared for.

A giant bolt of lightning struck Oscar causing a cloud of smoke to rise. Ozpin step back the moment the lightning struck, completely stun that Oscar by have just been killed but all of this was ignored by the wizard Shazam as he lifted his staff.

"**YES!"** He shouted. **"Carry my name and with it you carry all my powers."**

"**The Wisdom of Solomon!"**

"**The Strength of Hercules!"**

"**The Stamina of Atlas!"**

"**The Power of Zeus!"**

"**The Courage of Achilles!"**

"**And the Speed of Mercury!"**

The wizard shouted the names beings completely foreign to Ozpin, but he saw that these names held much significance as with every name Shazam spoke out lightning struck his staff.

When the dust settles the spot that held the fourteen-year-old boy Oscar was no longer there. Instead what rose from his place was a grown man in his late twenties with long shoulder length hair that was comb back with freckles on his cheeks. The man was currently wearing a brown skintight suit that really hug his body showing off his rip muscles. The man also had a white cape around his neck, gold color boots, gold color braces on his arms and a yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

"W-what did you do to me? What did you do to my voice?" Oscar ask worryingly as he held his hand to his throat at the sound of his voice being deeper.

Oscar then look at himself and became utterly shock on how he currently looks. He saw himself as a grown man with muscles he never believed he have.

"**You have been transformed into your true potential Oscar Pine." **Shazam said handing Oscar his staff.

Taking the staff, the wizard continued. **"With your heart unlock your greatest power. The thrones of our brothers and sisters await."**

Soon the last member of the council of wizard crumble before Oscar and Ozpin before turning into complete dust.

"Ozpin." Oscar said to him. Both men looking at one another with looks showing them wondering on what just happen. "What do we do now?"

And for once…Ozpin didn't know what to do.

**A/N**

**Hey guys this is Nicdragon8 coming out with the FIRST ever RWBY X Shazam! movie crossover.**

**I saw the Shazam movie and IT. WAS. AWESOME!**

**I loved every bit of it, there was laughs, action, and a good story line.**

**All in all this was a good movie.**

**So yeah this starts somewhere between Volumes 4 and 5 of RWBY cannon. Basically at the end of volume 4 where the gang killed the horse riding Grimm.**

**Okay there will be scenes where Oscar would test the limits of his new powers so that would be interesting.**

**I went with Oscar on this because that seem like a better route at this point in cannon.**

**Jaune in fanfic has too much spotlight, I have nothing against the guy is just that he's overuse. I know Jaune is the only character in RWBY where basically everybody can relate too but at this point in RWBY cannon he is still angry about what happen to Pyrrah and that scene in volume 6 where he slam Oscar into a wall isn't a good sign for me either to go with him.**

**So my advice to anyone who does another RWBY X Shazam, it's better if you do Jaune during either volume 1 or 2 to have the wizard's power.**

**Oh yeah and another thing no Doctor Sivanna he's not in this story.**

**Anyway like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

**This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


End file.
